


Elastic

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: Nate catches MacCready in an embarrassing situation, prompting him to spill the beans on a hitherto undisclosed fetish of his.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Kudos: 7





	Elastic

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! No explicit sex in this one, but it's still erotic in nature, and besides, there's only so many ways you can write two characters having sex... don't worry though, there's still more explicit ones to come. Standard disclaimer: this work is part of a series, but there's basically no continuity and so they can be enjoyed in any order.

He tipped the water over himself. It was cold, but the morning sun would dry him off. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Nate fancied that this stream seemed a little cleaner, a little less… radiation-y than usual. Hmm. They were pretty far west, and the water was flowing east. Maybe it was derived from the mountains, those great Appalachian sentinels he could see in the far distance, and had less time to soak up ground-level radiation on the way. But probably not. Probably he was just kidding himself. Trying to invent some part of this new, terrible world he didn’t have to be afraid of, some part of it that wasn’t trying to kill him.

After he’d dried himself off, his Pip-Boy was the first thing he replaced. Yep, sure enough, the Geiger counter was ticking away like normal. Just his imagination, then. But who could blame him for wanting to create a fantasy world in which, just for _once_ , he didn’t have to take radiation medication every time he needed a bath?

Naked, he trudged back up the slope to the abandoned clothing store he and MacCready had set up in the previous night. There had still been a couple of hours of daylight left, but they had been exhausted, and this place had a surviving bed, which was nice. And besides, MacCready didn’t want to leave until he’d cracked the safe in the office, which he had convinced himself contained serious valuables.

It was the safe MacCready said he was going to be working on while Nate was bathing. But when Nate padded barefoot up the dusty steps of the building to approach the sad, discoloured sofa he’d discarded his clothes on, it wasn’t the expected view of MacCready, twisting bobby pins and clicking tumblers with his tongue between his teeth in concentration that he was treated to.

The bobby pins and screwdriver were sitting on the floor by the safe, forgotten. MacCready himself was standing with his back to Nate, next to the sofa he’d left his clothes on. He was standing quite still, and though one arm was hanging at his side, the other was raised and out of sight, as though he were holding something in front of his face.

‘What’re you up to?’ Nate asked, and MacCready practically jumped out of his skin. He threw whatever he was holding down and spun around quickly, holding his embarrassed hands behind his back.

‘Shi- uh, nothin’!’ he yelped, unconvincingly. He looked well and truly caught.

‘What were you holding, just then?’ Nate asked, trying to hide his amusement.

‘I hold lots of things babe. Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,’ MacCready babbled. ‘And besides holdin’ something isn’t a crime, like, you can’t get mad at someone for just holdin’ something. Not to mention there’s no government anymore, so, like, who would you even complain to? Lots to think about,’ he concluded, tapping the side of his head.

‘Come on, let me see,’ Nate said, and nudged him aside with a gentle push. There, lying on the sofa just as he’d left them, were all of his clothes – except for his underwear. While the rest of his clothes were neatly folded, his pair of trunk briefs were strewn madly on top. As though someone had just thrown them down. Nate picked them up and held them in front of MacCready, who was now trying to avoid eye contact. ‘Mac? What were you doing with my underwear?’

MacCready was actually blushing. Very cute, Nate thought. He’d never seen MacCready get embarrassed like this before. He didn’t seem to want to talk, but finally cracked under Nate’s stern glare.

‘I was sniffin’ your underwear because they smell hot and they smell of you and you smell hot and it turns me on and also maybe I kind of have a thing for underwear, okay?’ MacCready jabbered in a single breath before squeezing his eyes tight shut and putting his fingers in his ears.

It seemed he was waiting for Nate to scorn him, but it didn’t happen. Nate could only laugh, and when he did, MacCready opened one eye tentatively. ‘What’s so funny?’ he asked.

‘Haha, I guess I just… I dunno. I didn’t realise my… my _scent_ was so appealing to you. Plus it’s cute to see you so… flustered, over nothing.’

MacCready sheepishly lowered his fingers from his ears. ‘So you don’t think I’m a pervert?’

‘Mac, I _know_ you’re a pervert. We’ve been travelling together for a long time. The sex I have with you is the dirtiest, nastiest sex I’ve ever had in my life, and I love it. You consistently bring out the dirty side in _me_. Remember the mutfruit?’

MacCready’s eyes widened in solemn recollection. ‘Oh, I remember the mutfruit.’

‘Well there you go. What I don’t get is – why are you embarrassed? It’s kind of hot. Maybe a little weird, but no weirder than all of your other kinks.’

MacCready bit his lip, and glanced back over to the safe he was supposed to be working on. ‘You mind if I work while I explain? Might uh, might help me, giving my hands somethin’ to do, ya know?’

‘Sure,’ Nate said, and started to get dressed while MacCready sat down on the floor and picked up his safecracker’s kit.

‘I guess it started when I was a teenager. I found this old magazine somewhere – think I stole it off a trader, actually – and it had all these old pre-war pictures in. People posing in different clothes ‘n’ stuff, with all the prices listed. Was that kind of thing common back in your day?’

‘Yeah,’ Nate acknowledged.

‘Thought so. Well in one section near the back, all the people were practically naked – just wearing underwear. Holy hel- heck, that was an awakening. Boxers, briefs, boxer briefs, thongs, jockstraps… they looked _good_. Remember, this is the closest thing to pornography I’ve ever seen at this point. I kept the magazine for _ages_ , until the pages were so sticky they were fallin’ apart.’

‘Ew.’

MacCready grinned. ‘You know me, babe. But anyways, we can’t get any of that these days! Nobody manufactures it anymore. I mean, they literally _couldn’t_. The machines don’t work. Most people just wear a strap of cloth folded in a clever way. Unless you’re lucky enough to know someone who can stitch clothes, then maybe they can make something better for you. But all the elastic wore out a century ago; they’ll never make ‘em the way they used to.’ He sighed sadly.

‘Is… is that why you never wear underwear?’ Nate asked.

‘Pretty much. I guess it turns me on a bit to go commando all the time, but also I got self-conscious wearin’ standard wasteland undies. I got teased for it a bit when I was a kid. So in the end I decided I’d have to find what I wanted out in the wasteland. Somewhere like this, an old clothes store – but they were always picked clean. I could never find somethin’ that looked good.’ He nodded at Nate’s crotch. ‘Somethin’ like those.’

Nate had a thought. ‘When I caught you just now – was this the only time you’ve done it or did it just happen to be the first time I caught you?’

‘Any chance I get, babe.’

‘Right,’ Nate sighed. Then he winced. ‘You ever… jerk off over them?’

MacCready shot him a deviant look and opened his mouth to speak before Nate thought better of it and spoke over him. ‘Nope, nope, you know what, I don’t need to know. Ugh. Suddenly I feel like I need a second bath.’

‘Go ahead – I’ll finish what I started,’ MacCready said with a smirk. ‘But for the record, I can’t help that everything about you turns me on so much, including those sexy trunk briefs of yours.’

‘Haha, I’ll be honest, if I knew these were the ones I was going to be wearing every day for the rest of my life when I put them on, oh… two hundred years ago, I might have picked something a little more practical.’

There was a brief silence, punctuated by the gentle clicking of MacCready working on the safe’s lock. After a moment, Nate added: ‘I used to own a few jockstraps, you know.’

MacCready looked over at him, immediately interested. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘Mm. I’d got them to play sports in, originally. But sometimes I’d wear them on normal days anyway, out and about… just felt pretty sexy in them. Like you’re wearing almost nothing, but still showing off a prominent bulge at the front.’

MacCready’s bobby pin snapped and twanged across the room. He cleared his throat. ‘Huh. Uh. This is a very hard safe.’

‘I’d never really thought about it before,’ Nate continued, ‘but when I checked my house after emerging from the vault, obviously everything had been ransacked. I didn’t think about the implications of that at the time, but I suppose that means someone stole my underwear at some point.’ He smiled, baffled. ‘Someone in the last two hundred years stole my jockstraps and went around wearing them themselves.’

‘Mhmm. Mhmm. So tell me, when you were playing sports with the other big guys, did you ever like, shower together? Like, you’re all sweaty, sliding out of your jockstraps in the locker room after a game, and you’re all stepping in the shower – you ever rub suds on each other? Clean each other’s big muscly chests, ‘n’ such?’

But Nate couldn’t answer, because there was a resounding, final click from the safe. It was finally open. ‘Shit, you did it!’ Nate cheered with pride. ‘I tried it myself, figured it was impossible.’

‘Never doubt me or my skills, babe, you should know that by now,’ MacCready sang with a cocky grin. ‘Now let’s see what this baby’s been hidin’.’

The door to the safe swung dramatically open, to reveal… not much. MacCready let out a grunt of disappointment as he tossed aside a few wooden cartons, paper receipts, folders and other junk. ‘There’s barely anything good in here,’ he pouted. ‘No weapons or anything. A bit of pre-war money, but even then not that much.’

‘That’s a shame,’ Nate said, idly flipping through the papers Nate had discarded to make sure they didn’t allude to some secret, buried treasure. They didn’t. ‘I suppose just because someone had a decent safe, doesn’t mean they had anything worth keeping in it.’

‘But it _does_ ,’ MacCready complained. ‘Better locks yield better rewards. I’ve stolen a lot of things and that’s how it’s supposed to work.’ He folded his arms, grumpy. ‘Ah; who cares. I guess we can leave now.’ He made to stand up.

‘Wait. Have you seen these cartons? Have you seen what’s in them?’ Nate asked, checking the receipts once more.

‘It’s a clothes store. I’d’ve guessed clothes.’

‘“The latest in stay-fresh extra durable technology, 2077”,’ Nate said, reading from a receipt. ‘“One pair can last you a lifetime”. Babe, these are… I think these are…’

‘No!’ MacCready said, lighting up with excitement. ‘Don’t get my hopes up!’

Nate opened a carton, and sure enough – jockstraps. Clean. New. Vacuum sealed for over two centuries.

‘Oh my God oh my God oh my God!’ MacCready squeaked, jumping from foot to foot.

‘I guess I’ll take the large if you want the medium,’ Nate said, and then raised an eyebrow as he looked over his lover’s figure. ‘Maybe a small?’

‘Gimme gimme gimme!’ MacCready begged, and scooped up the pile of garments, thrusting them to his face and inhaling. ‘Ah… still fresh.’ He narrowed his eyes with an evil look. ‘We’re gonna ruin that.’

‘You want to try them on now?’ Nate asked, grinning from his companion’s contagious joy.

MacCready was already hopping and pulling off his pants. ‘I wanna wear these ‘n’ absolutely nothin’ else,’ he said, totally serious.

Nate laughed, a semi forming in his pants. ‘I suppose we could stay here one more night…’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This one was a little different I suppose, with a bit more room to breathe. More narrative at the start, and extended dialogue about the characters' pasts, which made for a nice change. Feel free to leave comments etc, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
